Summertime Sadness
by Lthien
Summary: ""I'm commissioned to leave." He regrets the words as soon as they come out as they are followed by the smashing of a heavy object and a sharp gasp. "What did you say?" The woman manages to gasp out and crystal green eyes fall to the floor where the mug had smashed into fours." Plot: Arthur is in the military and Morgana is his lovely bride-to-be.


Arthur sucks in a deep breath and plops down on the oversized arm chair raking both hands through his hair and closing his eyes tightly.

_This isn't going to go well, _he thinks solemnly and opens his eyes to stare at the petite figure standing in front of the two large windows that overlook the front lawn. He can't see her face for the sunlight encases her body in shadow. Arthur watches as slim fingers wrap themselves firmly over a steaming mug that soon comes to lusciously full lips. He stares as his most important person sweeps her left hand through her dark locks, not noticing his stare. Arthur then focuses on the ring adorning her slim left ring finger that glistens brightly in the sunlight.

He closes his eyes and inhales sharply before blurting out:

"I'm commissioned to leave." He regrets the words as soon as they come out as they are followed by the smashing of a heavy object and a sharp gasp.

"What did you say?" The woman manages to gasp out and crystal green eyes fall to the floor where the mug had smashed into fours.

"Damn! You heard me Morgana…" Arthur sighs and places his left hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly, before standing to pick up the shards.

"This isn't a request," He explains not wanting to look up at her.  
"This is an order; I have to go."

"Y-you just got back," Morgana stutters not bothering to clean up the scalding coffee off the floor or her expensive shirt.

"I got back six months ago," Arthur murmurs and lays the shard pieces down on the old table before slowly walking over to the shuddering woman before him. Green eyes peer up at him begging for him to take back his words.

Anything but _this. _Not again.

"E-exactly, you just got back…" The brunette starts to sob and leans her forehead on his shirt. Arthur sighs drearily and wraps his strong arms around her placing his chin on her head.

"Shh…" Arthur murmurs and kisses her temple, rocking back and forth trying to calm her.

"I-I just got you back!" Morgana sobs louder clinging onto Arthur's red Ralph Lauren shirt and grips onto it fiercely as if he would blow away just that minute.

"You still have me," Arthur reassures and plants a warm kiss on her forehead. Morgana closes her eyes at the touch and more tears stream down her face.

…A nightmare. Yes, this had to be a nightmare.

"No, I-I…" Morgana looks up at Arthur's face her mouth gaping like a fish. More tears stream down her fair features of which strong thumbs brush away and the tears are replaced with kisses of the gentlest kind.

"…Refuse," Morgana gasps as Arthur begins to trail kisses down her neck, taking her breath away.

Arthur stops his trail of kisses to stare into the green eyes of his dreams. Normally he wouldn't refuse those eyes anything. He would give anything to have them filled to the brim with laughter and joy, not the coldness that dwells in them now.

"You know I can't…" Arthur sighs and closes his eyes so he can't see the disappointment and fear that clouds the beautiful green. He buries his head into Morgana's neck, arching her lean body awkwardly backwards but he needs her; especially now. He doesn't want to leave; he'd give anything to stay…Stay for her.

"W-when do you leave…?" Morgana murmurs, staring up at the ceiling. Her arms wrap firmly around Arthur's neck refusing to let him go.

"A month…"

Morgana closes her eyes tightly and buries her face into his shoulder. "…The engagement?"

"It will have to be changed," Arthur sighs and his grip tightens around her waist.

"We can't keep changing it, Arthur. Your father isn't getting any younger and he's already fuming because of our living situation…" A blush fills Morgana's features and Arthur chuckles sensing his fiancé's embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that love," Arthur says adoringly and sweeps Morgana off her feet, swinging her around in a circle. "When I come home it will be an occasion to remember," Arthur promises and kisses his brunette beauty gently on the lips. Morgana smiles under the kiss and brings her left hand through the blonde's messy locks.

"It had better."

**I have no idea. I just had this idea when I was listening to "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey. **

**Basically it is where Arthur is in the military and Morgana is his lovely bride-to-be. **

**Now Arthur's off to war. ; ~ ;**

**Tell me what you think? This may just be a one-shot type thing. I just needed to write it down!**

**Lthien~ **


End file.
